Powers Unknown
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Crossover: Harry Potter and Power Rangers Dino Thunder. DETAILED SUMMARY INSIDE! Snape notices the new student making several random disappearances from classes. Pairings: Sevira, HPRW & HGGW. Don't like it, don't read it!


**Powers Unknown**

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing but the ideas expressed in this fic...

**Rating:**  
K+ (for now...)

**Genre:**  
Action/Adventure/Romance/General

**Pairings:**  
SS/KF (Severus/Kira or Sevira as I like to call it), HG/GW, HP/RW

**Lyrics Used:**  
"Freak You Out" by Emma Lahana

**Summary/Author's Note:**  
This is sort of an alternate universe thing Harry Potter/Dino Thunder Crossover. It gets really bizarre so try to follow me as best you can. Kira is attending Hogwarts with the whole HP gang (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny...). Now, here's where the alternate universe stuff comes in...Instead of Harry being "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and the savior of the wizarding world and all that...Harry's just a normal wizard and Kira's "The-Girl-Who-Lived" and all that. Meanwhile, she still maintains her duties as the yellow ranger. Sounds weird and confusing, I know, but just try to stay with me. Hopefully everything will straighten itself out once I get started writing.

Making the Switch

"...I wanna know, know where you're at  
I'm at the front but you're still at the back  
Ohh can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know, know where you're at  
I'm all alone, waitin' for you to ask  
Can you tell me where, tell me where it's at..."

The famous Kira Ford was finishing up her song as a group of her classmates gathered 'round to listen to her sing. Once she finished, she stood and smiled as she took a bow while other students cheered and applauded loudly. A few cat calls could even be heard from the far back of the crowd. Meanwhile, a certain brunette was making her way through the crowd with a familiar red-head in tow. Smiling, Kira turned to greet her two new friends.

"Hey, Hermione...Ginny..." She greeted them, cheerfully. Hermione Granger had been the first to reply. "Hey, Kira..." Ginny Weasley soon followed with a repeat "Hey, Kira..." Curiously, Kira asked "Where are the guys?" Rolling her eyes slightly in mock annoyance, Ginny replied "Probably off in their dormitory, I expect..." Kira, knowing where this was going, cut her off. "'Nough said..." Kira knew about the relationship between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The fact that they were gay wasn't what bothered her. She had plenty of gay friends. But, that didn't mean that she wanted to know what they did when they were alone in their dormitory. Chuckling, Hermione added "Thanks..." Slightly confused, Kira asked "For what?..." Still smiling, Hermione added "For sparing us the details..." Cracking up at Hermione's explanation, Kira replied "Anytime..."

Deciding that a change in subject was desperately needed, Ginny asked Kira "So, you ready for your first day of classes at Hogwarts, tomorrow?..." Although she was actually a fifth year, Kira had never attended Hogwarts. She had just transferred over from Beauxbaton's. After four God-awful years there, she decided that a "prissy environment"-as called it-was not the environment for her. Thinking about it for a moment, Kira finally replied "As ready as I'll ever be..." Chuckling lightly, Hermione assured her "Don't worry...the teachers here aren't that bad...About the only one you need to careful of is Professor Snape..." Nodding Ginny added "Yeah, he's brutal..."

Just then, they were interrupted as a familiar voice cut in. "Don't forget cold-blooded..." Harry Potter interjected. Another familiar red-head added "And also don't forget mental...Not to mention that he's just an all-around greasy old git..."Ron Weasley added, the last to throw in his opinion as always.

An uncertain expression taking over her face, Kira replied sarcastically "Grrreeeat..." As they continued to discuss classes and other various subjects, Kira heard her wrist communicator-which she enchanted long ago so as to prevent anybody other than herself from hearing it-begin to go off. _Damn...This better be good..._She thought to herself. Feigning a convincing yawn and compounding it with a stretch, Kira stated "Well...I don't know about you guys, but I'm wiped...I'm gonna head up to bed..."

Nodding, Hermione and the others all said their "goodnights" to Kira as she turned and made her way up into the girls' dormitories. After enchanting her bed to make it appear as though she was fast asleep in it, she conjured up an invisiportal linked directly to Dr. Oliver's lab.

Upon arrival, Kira stated bitterly "This damn well better be good..." Turning to face her, Tommy replied "It is...Come take a look at this..." Still somewhat skeptical, Kira made her way over to the computer. What she saw nearly made her jaw hit the floor. "another gem?..." She asked in disbelief. Nodding, Tommy replied "Sure is...The only problem is...I can't seem to locate it..." Confused, Kira asked "Well, why not?..." "Someone's apparently already found it...when they moved it, they left behind an energy field so intense, it's jammin' the system...I can't pinpoint the location..." Tommy explained. Rolling her eyes, Kira replied sarcastically "Great, just what we need...Evil ranger part two..." Nodding, Tommy added "Yeah...And what's also weird is that the type of energy left behind doesn't match the profile of Mesogog's power..."

Confusion then began to take over the red ranger's features. "You mean he's teamed up with somebody...Again?..." Asked Conner McKnight. Turning to face the young jock clad in a red teeshirt and blue jeans, Tommy replied "Yeah...But the energy doesn't match that of any villain throughout history..."

Suddenly, something clicked in Kira's mind. _Please, tell me I'm wrong..._She thought to herself, though she had the sinking feeling that she was right. Hesitantly, she asked "Dr. O...You mind if I take a look?..." Uncertain as to why she would ask such a question, Tommy replied "Yyyeah...Sssure..." Maneuvering her way across the room, Kira looked at the energy readings. _Fuck..._She thought to herself, recognizing them almost immediately. "Shit..." she cursed almost silently.

Reading the look on her face, the young African-American clad in a white undershirt with a blue overshirt over it, hanging open slightly and stone wash jeans asked "What is it, Kira?..." Turning to face her comrade in blue, Kira hesitated a moment before explaining "Well, Ethan...It's just...I think I know who Mesogog's teamed up with..." Reading the shocked expressions on the faces of all the other rangers, Kira knew they had to be waiting for her to elaborate. Recalling that they already knew that she was a witch made it easier to continue on with the story. "Well...You see...n the wizarding world, we have...I guess you could sort of call him Mesogog's magical counterpart...His name is Lord Voldemort...I guess Mesogog must have found out about him somehow...Because I'm certain that's who he's teamed up with...Atleast from looking at the energy readings..."

Kira watched as everything she'd just told them seemed to be sinking in. Finally, Ethan asked "So...you're telling us that there's a 'Mesogog' in the wizarding world, too!...Do they have power rangers, too!..." Kira couldn't refrain from chuckling at Ethan's child-like enthusiasm. "Ethan, number one, that's completely irrelevant...Number two, to answer your question, no...They don't have power rangers...It's waaayyy more complicated than that..." Checking her watch, she added "Well...You guys, it's getting late...I need to get back to Hogwarts...Classes start tomorrow and I would like to at least get _some _sleep...Plus, I should be getting back to keep an eye out for anything weird..." Nodding, the others all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways as Kira disappeared with a soft _pop_.

Soon, she found herself back in her dorm. By now, all the other girls had gone to bed. Silently making her way over to her bed, Kira quietly muttered a spell and her robes were replaced with her typical pajamas, a yellow spaghetti strap tank-top and black hot pants. She then lifted the charm on her bed and climbed. The comfort and warmth of the blankets wrapping around her petite form was rather welcome after the crazy day she'd had and knew she _would_ have tomorrow. It took mere moments before sleep consumed her body entirely as her already heavy eyelids slid shut and she snuggled deeper into the sheets and pillow on her bed.

Kira awoke the next morning to golden rays of sunlight filing in through the windows of the dorm. Sitting up in her bed, Kira stretched and let out a yawn before climbing out of bed. Once she'd conjured up a pair of bath towels, Kira made her way down the hall to the showers to find-to her surprise-they were all empty. Stepping over to the first one she came across, she laid her towels out on the rail provided and started the water. Once the water had come to her desired temperature-hot but not _too _hot-she began to change out of the pajamas she'd worn to bed. Stepping into the shower she lathered up the gold and crimson washcloth with the soap provided and began washing up for class. Once she'd rinsed off, she quickly shampooed her hair and rinsed it thoroughly.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed the towels off of the rail and set to drying herself off, after laying one of the towels out on the floor to keep herself from tripping. Once dry, she realized she'd forgotten her bath robe. _Damn it..._She thought to herself frustratedly as she muttered "Accio bath robe." Slipping into the yellow cotton-terry bath robe that had just appeared in her hand, Kira performed a quick drying spell on her hair and made her way back down the hall and into her dormitory. Reaching her dormitory, Kira reached into her trunk and pulled out a set of school robes. Slipping into her robes, she ran a brush through her golden blonde hair, pulling it back into a ponytail and clipping the ponytail up with a large brown jaw clip so that her hair draped down over the clip in a fan of golden curls. Checking her watch, Kira gathered her books into a bag and slung the strap over her shoulder and made her way down the stairs, out the portrait hole and down the hall into the Great Hall for breakfast. Making her way over to the Gryffindor table, Kira heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"Kira!...Over here!" Harry Potter called out, waving his new friend and the newest addition to the little clique over to where they were sitting. Smiling, Kira slid in between Harry and Hermione. "Hi, guys!" Kira stated, as she began filling her plate with bacon, eggs, and toast as pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice. "We were beginning to think you weren't gonna show, mate..." Ron piped in. Turning to face the young man on the opposite side of Harry with flaming red hair, Kira replied "Yeah...I slept so hard last night that I had a hard time waking up this morning." She only half-lied. She just neglected to tell that the reason she'd slept so hard was that she'd been up half the night battling mutant freaks back home in the muggle world. As the five teenagers finished off their breakfasts, they all began to make their way down to the dungeons for their first period class...Potions.

"Great...Just what I needed...Snape first thing in the morning!..." Ginny stated, dread lacing her voice in a thick layer. Nodding, Hermione replied "No kidding...Kira you're in for one hell of a morning." Hermione turned to Kira as she added in the last part as a warning of what was to come. _Eh...I've dealt with worse..._ Kira thought to herself as she simply replied "Yeah, from you guys've told me, it certainly sounds like it." The five teens just laughed as they made their ways into the Potions classroom and they all found five adjacent vacant seats. A few moments later, the entire classroom went graveyard silent as the door banged open and Snape glided in. _Well...The guy sure knows how to make one hell of an entrance...Ya gotta give 'im _that _much at least..._ Kira thought to herself, though kept those thoughts to herself as she sensed speaking would be an almost fatal mistake.

As he entered the classroom, Snape's onyx eyes settled on the new student. For a moment, he just stared at the golden waves cascading down over the large clip in her hair as he took in the sight of her petite form cloaked in school robes and her soft doe eyes. _She a student, for Merlin's sake...Knock it off, you sick little pedophile..._Snape scolded himself as he forced himself to tear his gaze away from the blonde beauty and effectively sent a death glare in the direction of every student in the room-even the ones far off in the very back-and barked coldly "Turn to page 394..."

Turning to the page specified, Kira read the header silently to herself. _The Polyjuice Potion...Damn...The guy doesn't waste any time, does he..._ She thought to herself as she read over the list of ingredients and set to work. Seeing how quickly Kira set to work, the other four around her decided to do so as well before Snape could take away points that had yet to be given.

At the end of the period, Kira stabilized her potion to save it's stage so she could pick it back up next time and gathered up the rest of her things in her bag. Meanwhile, she couldn't help but think that Snape had been staring at her the entire class period. _I swear, it's like he was watching my every freakin' move...Like he was some sort a stalker...Then again, he does have that mysterious air about him..._ Kira thought to herself as she, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all made their ways out of the classroom. _...And mysterious is always sexy...Hoah...Whoa...Hold up a minute...Where the hell did that come from!...Ew!...He's...I don't know...Snape!...My teacher...I shouldn't be having these thoughts about _HIM _of all people!..._

Her train of thought was soon interrupted as Ron snapped her back to reality. "Man, that potion was _brutal_...I don't know what the bloody hell that lunatic was thinking assigning that!..." "Actually, Ron, if you read the instructions, it wasn't that hard..." Kira snapped, annoyed at the lack of attention from her red-headed friend. "Oh, great!...Just what we needed...Another bloody Hermione..." Came Ron's sarcastic response. A response which earned him a warning smack on the bicep from Hermione. "Ow!" Ron grumbled as he gingerly rubbed his injured arm. Kira just laughed as did everyone else but Ron as they all made their way out to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

Care of Magical Creatures went fairly smoothly as Kira had somehow managed to keep thoughts of a certain Potions Master to a minimum. She also found that she rather enjoyed working with the Hippogryffs. _Almost reminds me of my Pterazord in a way..._Kira thought to herself. The class seemed to just fly by and soon Kira and her friends were gathering their things into their bags and making their way back up to the castle for lunch. However, without the distraction of another class, Kira soon found her mind drifting back to Snape. _He _did _have a really nice ass...Whoa!...Okay, Kira...The guy's your TEACHER in case you hadn't noticed...You're NOT supposed to be having these thoughts about him...I don't care if he _is _sexy in a mysterious sort of way...Cut it out! _Kira mentally scolded herself and almost sighed in relief as Hermione brought her back to reality.

"Honestly, Ronald...If you had just listened to Hagrid, that hippogryff wouldn't have tried to bite you..." Hermione scolded as Ron continued to complain about the "vicious" hippogryff he'd been assigned. Kira couldn't help chuckle at his reaction. "Kira, tell 'er that thing was vicious...It was out to get me!..." Shaking her head, Kira replied "Sorry, Ron, I'm with Hermione on this one...If you had been paying attention, you would have known how to approach it. And honestly, I think you got the tamest one in the lot..." Sighing Ron replied "Great...We really _do _have another Hermione..." Kira simply rolled her eyes and had been about to make another remark about Ron's pea-sized attention span when her communicator went off again. _Damn it...Doesn't Mesogog _ever _take a break?..._ She thought to herself. She quickly thought up an excuse as she stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked curiously, noting Kira leaving the table. Turning back to the group, Kira replied "Ummm...Back to the dormitories...I...Forgot one of my books..." _Yeah...That should take care of it..._ Kira thought to herself, listening to her excuse. Nodding Ginny replied "All right...Just hurry...You don't wanna be late for Divination..." "That's right, Kira, don't want to miss Professor Trelawney predicting Harry's 'untimely demise'..." Hermione added sarcastically. Smirking, Kira simply covered, "Yeah...I know..." With that said, she turned and discreetly made her way out of the Great Hall and down the hall aways before checking to make sure she was alone before conjuring an invisiportal and stepping through it. Though, what she hadn't known was that she hadn't exactly been quite discreet enough in her exit. A certain Potions Master caught her on her way out. _Now, just exactly where the bloody hell does Ford think she's going?..._ Snape thought to himself, watching Kira's little disappearing act and making a mental note to speak with her about it later.


End file.
